Multiple devices may be present within a local area network. For example, a user's home local area network may include devices that are persistently connected, such as a router, a gateway, a range extender, a Set Top Box (STB), a media server, and a network-attached storage (NAS) device. Some other network devices are typically connected most of the time (e.g., desktop computers, connected/smart TVs, etc.). Other network devices are connected to the network some of the time (e.g., smart phones belonging to residents of a home associated with the network, tablet devices, laptops, etc.). Yet other network devices are seldom connected (e.g., guest devices). Network devices that provide various functionalities may also be present within the local area network. For example, a home automation network device may provide a user with the ability to remotely configure or control one or more appliances within the user's home. A local area network may be assigned a network profile or logical network identifier based on a gateway that provides network access to one or more access devices and network devices connected to the network. A network profile may change as a result of devices being connected to and disconnected from the network. As new devices are discovered, they may only be able to connect to one network at a time, and thus the existence of multiple network profiles or logical network identifiers may prevent a user from accessing all of the network devices within the network.